[unreadable] The IUSM has enjoyed a dramatic increase in federally funded research using genetically engineered mice (GEMs). This growth has paralleled nearly exponential rise in research on cancer, gene repair, and gene therapy. To sustain this growth and meet the needs of the involved researchers, especially those in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology and in the Division of Pediatric Hematology, there is need to increase the housing and ancillary space available for these animals. The present application will address this issue by providing an additional 5,600 sq. ft. for housing, procedure rooms, and storage space for these mice in an area vacated by the Radiology Department that is adjacent to the main animal facility. Additionally, this project will provide a second autoclave in the cage wash facility that will enable it to process the increased load of cages and other materials generated by this research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]